Downstairs Hair
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Marley, Kitty, Quinn, and Rachel go to jail on a drug charge and they have to undergo a cavity search. An orgy ensues. Marley/Kitty/Quinn/Rachel. Smut.


Downstairs Hair

If there was one positive thing about being in a cold room with your friends while strangers give you a strip search, it was that this was a very revealing experience. Just right now, for instance, Kitty and Quinn were learning that Rachel and Marley still had public hair. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she watched Rachel drop her panties. She scrunched her nose. "So do you not shave down there or what?"

Rachel blushed, her cheeks turning an alarming shade of red. "Well um…well I do, it's just I didn't have the time today…and well you can see the results."

"I can," said Quinn. "So you shave daily?"

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"Well if that's the case," said Quinn. "Then you most grow like kudzu. You've got a whole forest down there."

Rachel looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed. "Well yeah…that's true I guess."

"You think that's bad?" said Kitty as Marley shrunk into the corner, turning red. "You should check out Marley's bush. I don't think she ever shaved."

"Well what's the point," said Quinn, smirking. "It's not like anybody's going to see it."

Rachel glared at Quinn. "Oh yeah, well maybe we don't want to get pregnant. What? Don't have a clever come back yet?"

"Wow low blow," said Quinn.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Why'd you have to go there?"

"Excuse me?" said Rachel. "You were-"

"Yeah Rachel," said Marley. "That was going to far."

Rachel turned to Marley. "You're taking their side?"

Marley leaned in and whispered into Rachel's ear. "Sorry, but I really don't want them to pick on me. Sorry."

Just then, a burly woman walked into the holding cell. She was wearing a pair of blue surgical gloves. "Okay ladies. Ya ready."

"Does it matter if we saw no?" said Quinn.

"Not in the slightest." The woman started with Quinn first, shoving her hand up her vagina. Rachel was impressed with her, being able to fit her entire hand inside Quinn. She also liked that she got a front row seat to Quinn's embarrassment. She watched Quinn squirm as the woman felt inside her. She grinned while she looked at the exasperated look on Quinn's face. She looked like she was going to collapse. And oddly enough, it looked like Quinn was enjoying it. Rachel didn't know what it was, but something in Quinn's eyes seemed to suggest she was actually getting pleasure from this. They bulged while the woman shoved her hand deeper into her. It almost seemed like she was just about to come when the woman pulled her hand out of her and moved onto Kitty.

Kitty had also been watching Quinn and seemed to have noticed the same thing as Rachel, as she had her eyebrow raised during Quinn's cavity search. Now it was her turn to be felt up. Almost as soon as the woman shoved her hand inside her, Kitty had the same reaction as Quinn. Her eyes bulged and her breathing increased. The woman didn't seemed to either notice or care. Rachel suppressed a smirk as Kitty seemed like she was just about to come. In fact, she almost did. Kitty arched her neck back and let out a gasp. As soon as she did this, a stunned look hit her face. She covered her mouth with her face. Everyone in the room stared at her. Well, everyone except the woman doing the cavity search. She simply pulled her hand out of Kitty and went over to Rachel.

Rachel wondered if this was a common occurrence for her. People getting turned on during cavity searches. It probably was. Rachel spread her legs for the woman's hand. As soon as she inserted her fist inside her, Rachel knew what had gotten Quinn and Kitty so hot and bothered. Despite her rough exterior, the woman was surprisingly gentle. On second thought, this made sense. You had to be thorough with cavity searches. Your fingers had to be gentle in order to make sure you didn't miss anything. Rachel could feel her heart beating as if it was going to break out of her chest. It had been a long time since she had last got any action. Sure she had touched herself, but that was nothing compared to the touch of another human being. Rachel took a deep breath while the woman felt her up. The woman rested her thumb on Rachel's clit. This sent waves of pleasure through her body. Rachel felt a gasp building up inside her. She quickly bit her tongue to prevent it from getting out. She wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of the others. The woman continued and Rachel didn't know how much more she could take. She felt like she could come at any moment. Her heart was pounding so fast that Rachel thought she was going to pass out. Fortunately, the woman finished her cavity search soon and moved on to Kitty, who had spent the entire time holding back a laugh while she watched the other three. Boy was she going to get a big surprise.

* * *

The four girls were now standing in a jail cell, pacing around. None of them were talking. They all were extremely horny after the cavity search and they all needed some sweet release. Unfortunately, none of them were willing to touch themselves in front of each other. It seemed a little silly to be honest. They had all stood naked in a cell together while a woman had felt them up, but they were now getting shy. The four just stood there, all getting agitated. Kitty seemed to be the first to try. She laid down on the bunk and slid her fingers down her pants, but she chickened out as soon as she saw the others staring at her. Finally Quinn snapped. "This is ridiculous! We're all grown up, let's just do it."

"What do you mean?" said Marley.

"Oh come on," said Quinn, who proceeded to sit down on the bench. "Let's all just touch ourselves now. I won't judge you if you won't judge me."

"That makes sense," said Kitty. "Everyone else onboard."

"Okay, if it's fine with you guys," said Marley, who looked at Rachel as if she needed some reassurance.

"Sure, let's do it." Rachel undid her jeans and began stroking herself. Her thumb rubbed her clit, eliciting some pleasure, but nothing compared to what she had felt during the cavity search. She shoved two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out of herself. Still it was nowhere near the pleasure she had felt earlier. She looked to Quinn, who was furiously fingering herself. The look on her face was not the same as the one she had on earlier. She was having the same problem. Rachel walked up to Quinn. Quinn looked up at Rachel. The two locked eyes and kissed. Rachel picked up Quinn and tore off her clothes. The two stood there in their underwear. Rachel was face to face with Quinn's breasts. With her teeth she bit the bra off of Quinn. She stroked Quinn's nipples, while Quinn undid Rachel's bra. Meanwhile, Kitty and Marley were going at it. They were both naked and Kitty had Marley pinned up against the wall. Kitty had an entire fist shoved inside Marley. Rachel sucked on Quinn's supple pink nipples, tracing them with her tongue. They were soon nice and hard. Rachel pushed Quinn up against the space on the wall next to Marley and Kitty. Rachel bit down on Quinn's collarbone. Quinn moaned as she did this. Quinn lowered her hand to Rachel's waist and slid two fingers inside her. Rachel cried out. Rachel arched herself back as Quinn swiftly thrust in and out of her. Rachel began fingering Quinn and soon the two had a good rhythm going. Rachel took her other hand and turned her attention to Kitty. She stroked Kitty's clit with her thumb. This drove the younger girl wild. Kitty responded to Rachel's motions by fingering Kitty more violently. Soon Kitty moaned loudly. Her knees collapsed as she fell to the floor and Kitty rolled around, coming on the floor. Rachel took her free hand and turned to Marley, who joined Kitty soon. Now it was just Quinn and Rachel. The two battled it out, thrusting in the other rapidly, trying to outdo the other. In the end they came at the same time, Quinn coming maybe a few seconds earlier.

Rachel lay down on the bench, the other three coming on the floor. She moaned, writhing around. God, it felt so good. Once she was done, she relaxed, completely exhausted. "We need to go to jail a little more often.


End file.
